


Lurk

by MarjoStilesWinchester, OctoberWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberWitch/pseuds/OctoberWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est brilliant, mais distrait. Une dissertation à rendre sur les mythes célèbres paraît simple pour un élève de son niveau mais devient vite l'occasion rêvée de divaguer sur une créature qu'il commence à connaître intimement.<br/>Et Stiles de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans un souvenir qui n'a rien de scolaire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurk

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic n'est pas de moi! Ma copine squatte encore mon compte le temps d'ouvrir le sien, elle m'a gentiment autoriser à publier son premier Sterek, qu'elle avait écrit pour moi.

Stiles Stilinski

2nd B

devoir à rendre le 16 octobre 2010

 

Dissertation

Impact d'un mythe populaire sur la société

 

"Vous étudierez en détails les origines du mythe de votre choix (le syncrétisme de plusieurs mythes n'est pas souhaitable) et mettrez vos recherches en relation avec certains comportements sociaux du 21ème siècle que vous jugerez les plus appropriés au sujet choisi."

 

Mythe choisi: le loup-garou (lycanthropie)

          Dans la culture populaire qui est la notre aujourd'hui -aussi appelée familièrement "pop-culture"- le loup-garou est ce qui reste d'un homme ayant reçu une morsure changeant à jamais le cours de sa vie. Désormais, et ce chaque pleine lune de chaque mois, il se transformera (douloureusement et de façon plutôt spectaculaire -spectaculaire ayant bien sûr ici le sens de carrément flippant-) en une créature toujours humanoïde mais ayant toutes les caractéristiques d'un loup: crocs, griffes, assortis d'une fourrure dont la densité varie selon le directeur artistique du film et le public visé (jeune fille en fleur ou jeune gland), ainsi qu'une vitesse, une force et des sens démultipliés. Cette malédiction s'accompagne toujours d'un dilemme à la Docteur Jekyll et Mr Hyde, à savoir une lutte entre le meilleur et le pire aspect de l'être humain, ainsi qu'une sévère complication des relations sociales.

 

           Les mythes mettant en scène des loup-garous se retrouvent dans de nombreuses cultures à travers le globe et les époques. Les berserker des peuples nordiques vénérant Odin étaient réputés pour déployer une force et une rage démesurées lorsqu'ils se couvraient d'une peau de loup qui se fondait à leur propre chair, les rendant ainsi mi-homme mi-bête. Les philosophes de la Grèce antique content l'histoire du peuple Neuri, dont les gens se changeaient en loup pendant quelques jours, tous les ans, puis redevenaient normaux et continuaient leur vie comme s'ils n'avaient pas déchiqueté un cerf pour leur petit-déjeuner ou reniflé le postérieur de leur ancien voisin de palier à la moindre occasion.

Mais l'élément récurrent reste la peau; que ce soit dans ses transformations ou dans sa symbolique. Une légende celte affirme que si un humain -un marin, probablement- entre en possession de la peau d'un Selkie, la créature ne pourra plus retrouver sa forme d'origine (un lion de mer) et devra rester au service de l'humain jusqu'à ce qu'il décide éventuellement de lui rendre sa liberté. Le fait que la créature soit marine la rapproche de la sirène, mais l'importance qu'a pour elle sa peau évoque sans aucun doute le mythe du loup-garou: pour un lycanthrope, le secret est ce qu'il a de plus précieux et si jamais un humain découvre son indisposition mensuelle, s'en est fini de lui. La peau du Selkie, qu'il doit soigneusement cacher une fois qu'il pose ses pieds humains sur la terre ferme, symbolise ce culte du secret et l'emprise dangereuse d'un être humain qui exerce son pouvoir sur une créature (au départ innocente) grâce à la seule force de sa connaissance.

 

          Durant la dernière décennie écoulée nous avons pu constater -et par "nous" j'entends ma génération, à savoir la génération Y des adolescents nés entre la fin des années 90 et le début des années 2000- une augmentation impressionnante de créatures légendaires dans divers médias tel que la littérature ou le cinéma. La "bit-lit" (qui comprend, en plus des vampires lui donnant son surnom, des loup-garous mais aussi des sorcières, etc), un genre romanesque dédié principalement aux jeunes filles et rempli d'idylles contrariées et piquantes entre des humains et des créatures de la nuit, rencontre un succès retentissant depuis plusieurs années.

Une adolescente ordinaire fait la rencontre d'un garçon étrange qui s'avère être en réalité un vampire/loup-garou/autre, ils tombent amoureux en moins de dix pages et s'ensuit une série de péripéties plus ou moins palpitantes se basant sur leurs différences (un monstre vs une innocente) et sur les risques que court la jeune fille en se liant à la créature. A partir de ce scénario simpliste, l'auteur brode lourdement une métaphore de l'éveil à la sexualité chez les adolescents, avec toutes les conséquences que cela peut engendrer sur leur vie quotidienne. L'héroïne au Q.I atrophié ne jure alors que par son nouveau petit-ami (au point de se jeter du haut d'une falaise pour attirer son attention là où un simple sms aurait suffit, n'est-ce pas Bella?), est prête à abandonner famille et amis pour un homme qu'elle connaît à peine, et est réduite à l'état d'une jolie potiche qui n'a plus aucune perspective d'avenir (les études, l'orientation professionnelle, les passions passent à la trappe). Ce personnage vide gravite autour de son soleil au brushing parfait et la seule évolution intéressante (mais très prévisible) reste sa transformation à la fin du livre/film.

 

          Après avoir démontré le manque total d'intérêt de cette pucelle amorphe, revenons vers ce qui nous intéresse dans cette étude de l'impact d'un mythe sur toute une génération: la représentation d'une créature surnaturelle masculine, et en particulier un loup-garou.

Comme nous l'avons brièvement développé plus haut, le loup-garou est à l'origine un homme se changeant en loup, que ce soit un choix ou une malédiction. Toutes les légendes s'accordent sur un point: la transformation est hideuse et le résultat n'est pas plus attrayant. C'est un vice du 21ème siècle que de chercher à tout prix à rendre le loup-garou sexy. Des exemples de gravures et d'illustrations anciennes montrent des loup-garous difformes, couvert de fourrure rugueuse et de tendons saillant, et ne ratent pas la souffrance qui accompagne toujours la transformation. Le passage de l'état d'homme à l'état de bête ne se fait pas sans douleur: on pourrait y voir l'expression d'une punition pour l'homme qui cède à ses pulsions les plus basses.

 

          Aujourd'hui, le loup-garou est beau: fini le gringalet dont la silhouette contrastait fortement avec son alter-ego surnaturel (comme Hulk, en fait) le loup-garou 2.0 a la mâchoire carrée, le torse d'une statue grecque et des yeux de velours. Il pourrait s'habiller d'un poncho, son charisme magnétique n'en souffrirait pas le moins du monde. Son caractère aussi est stéréotypé à l'extrême: un homme renfermé -ténébreux, selon certaine- et torturé -incompris, à ce qu'il paraît- qui est dépourvu de talent pour engager une conversation amicale avec autrui mais qui -étrangement et j'espère vous faire sentir toute l'injustice de la chose- est capable d'emballer n'importe qui en deux dixième de secondes juste en haussant un sourcil viril. Oui mesdames, même les sourcils.

           Le loup-garou moderne -lycanthrosexuel?- est viril jusqu'au bout des sourcils. Il porte souvent une barbe de 3 jours et demi parfaitement régulière -sans ces touffes de poils manquantes qui font croire aux autres que vous vous êtes rasé la lumière éteinte ou que votre chat s'est fait les griffes sur vous pendant que vous dormiez- et oubli volontiers de mettre un t-shirt. Ou s'il en porte un, il trouve systématiquement une piscine ou une pluie assez aimable pour ruiner sa fonction première: couvrir un tas de muscles canins hyper protéinés. Je prendrais comme exemple le (relativement) regretté Taylor Lautner, dont la carrière cinématographique fut à la hauteur du travail de son styliste sur la saga Twilight: minime. Campant -bien droit sur ses deux jambes en troncs d'arbres pressurisées dans un pauvre jean couinant sa détresse à chaque pas- un loup-garou nommé Jacob, il représente la Némésis du vampire (encore un stéréotype supplémentaire, cette éternelle guerre entre les mordeurs et les suceurs. Oups.) et le bonus chippendale du film. Taillé en V, bronzé et huilé à la moindre occasion, il personnifie l'éveil sexuel vanillé et sans accrocs que la plupart des jeunes filles espèrent connaître. Même sa transformation est esthétique -un simple loup au pelage toiletté, mais version XXL- elle dure le temps d'un battement de cils et est indolore. De plus, l'aspect maudit du loup-garou est complètement occulté: il choisit chacune de ses transformations et ses capacités sont en fait un don familial qui lui permet de combattre les méchants vampires.

Vive le manichéisme, mouillez tous vos t-shirts et allons dézinguer du Pattinson gaiement.

          Je préférais encore le garou monochrome qui hurle sous une lune en carton pâte, tout en rouflaquettes hirsutes lui sortant des oreilles par poignées. Mais le véritable loup-garou n'est rien de tout ça, et j'aimerais que les auteurs de fantasy et les réalisateurs de films cessent de jouer au pendu dans la marge et ouvrent grand leurs oreilles: un bon loup-garou est un monstre qui atomise votre vessie dès que vous percevez son souffle fétide sur votre nuque -si jamais vous y parvenez à temps, ces salauds étant plus silencieux que la grande faucheuse. Il se coule dans votre dos et vous fixe intensément pendant des heures -qui sait combien de temps? qui sait!?- attendant l'ouverture parfaite pour déclencher une crise cardiaque. Peut-être que c'est une technique ancestrale pour faire jaillir le cœur de la victime de sa cage thoracique sans avoir à se salir les griffes, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, toujours est-il que c'est stressant et définitivement déconseillé la veille d'un examen important.

Pensez-y.

Vous êtes innocemment assis à votre bureau -la lumière éteinte parce que l'écran de l'ordinateur éclaire suffisamment le clavier pour vous dispensez d'une autre source lumineuse- et elle arrive.

Cette sensation.

Familière.

La sensation d'avoir quelqu'un derrière -derrière soi, de voir une silhouette du coin de l'œil- c'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas, cette forme noire et anonyme qui se dérobe toujours au dernier moment, au moment précis où on détourne les yeux pour la coincer.

          Les loup-garous ne sont pas juste de grosses bestioles bruyantes et bourrines qui martèlent tout sur leur passage. Ce sont des prédateurs, et la plus grande qualité d'un prédateur c'est sa capacité à se faire oublier.

Du coin de l'œil -sans tourner la tête.

Pensez-y.

          Et puis c'est quoi cette odeur qu'il se traîne? Elle est humide et riche, mais propre aussi, c'est ça, elle sent le propre et la forêt -la vrai, les bois sombres et emmêlés auxquels il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter la nuit- un peu comme les premiers cèpes d'automne. Ceux que vous cherchez pendant des heures sans succès et sur lesquels vous tombez en rentrant à la voiture, après avoir abandonné tout espoir, dans les endroits les plus inattendus (sous un tronc d'arbre pourri, en plein milieu du chemin, dans l'ombre d'un parterre de fougères humides ou sur votre fauteuil préféré).

Cette odeur, une fois que vous l'avez respiré, elle vous suit partout.

Non, pas exactement, mais elle vous pénètre et s'accroche furieusement à vos sens -vous sentez le loup-garou partout, tout le temps, il remplace votre déo, les effluves de votre café du matin, le parfum hors de prix de Lydia qui avant vous agressait presque durant la première heure de cours tant il est sucré. Vous le respirez, vous le goûtez -un poids sur la langue et une sensation âpre qui colle au palais, essayez de mangez trop de chocolat noir et vous verrez de quoi je parle- vous le digérez, il se distille dans votre organisme et le pire c'est que vous en redemandez. Peut-être que c'est une autre ruse de prédateur, empruntée cette fois-ci aux pédophiles? Diffuser une odeur alléchante pour attirer des proies innocentes?

Et puis c'est pratique, au fond -la morsure.

          Une belle excuse en béton armée pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge en toute impunité: le traumatisme d'une agression, l'impossibilité de se contrôler, le regard qui s'affaisse quelques secondes avant l'impact et qui dit "présent-au-mauvais-endroit-au-mauvais-moment-désolé-vieux". Et scrunch!

Un bel exemple pour la jeunesse, fuir ses responsabilités une fois par mois -quand ce n'est pas tous les jours, il y a des garous un peu plus long à la détente que d'autres...et il y en a à qui je ne laisserais jamais le bénéfice du doute parce qu'ils sont nés comme ça et on se fout de qui hein?

Oui, pour le garçon bien élevé qui ne s'est jamais fait remarquer autrement qu'en laissant tomber deux livres de son casier, je compatis, c'est dur de se retrouver projeté en monstre de série B -et fantasme non-avoué de toute une génération de filles frustrées par la platitude de leurs copains. Mais lui...non. Pas de compassion et surtout, surtout aucune indulgence. Il est puissant et il le sait. Il en joue, d'ailleurs, ce garou n'a pas besoin de rugir pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, un sourire en coin et un compliment placé d'une voix rauque suffisent en général.

          A tous ceux qui croient qu'un loup-garou disparaît complètement une fois que le soleil se lève, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil et je peux actuellement le voir ressortir de l'autre côté -oui, ce côté-là, et c'est pas des plus appétissant d'ailleurs. Le loup-garou reste un monstre, il possède simplement une forme des plus hypocrite durant la journée.

Méfiez-vous des hommes trop bien dans leur jean -qui semblent se couler dans l'air plutôt que marcher, sur qui la lumière et l'ombre tombent à la perfection, qui peuvent vous faire taire d'un seul regard bien jeté.

Qui vous brûle sans vous toucher.

          Nouveau sujet d'étude: la température corporelle du garou est-elle habituellement cuisante ou est-elle affectée par ce qui se trouve dans son environnement immédiat -à savoir le pauvre idiot qui se fait prendre pour un chauffeur de taxi en bénévolat perpétuel? Il est tout à fait possible de sentir physiquement la présence de quelqu'un sans le toucher, mais ressentir son poids sur votre peau alors qu'il est assis à 30cm de vous dans une voiture en marche...? Mon hypothèse -celle qui est relativement tout public- serait que cette pression chaude, moelleuse ou carrément râpeuse (ça doit dépendre du garou) représenterait la fourrure et les muscles de la bête, l'aura de sa puissance débordant du corps de son hôte. Elle se frotte à nous pour nous rappeler sans cesse qui est le plus fort, le plus rapide, le plus méchant -au cas où on serait capable de l'oublier, coincé dans une boîte de conserve roulante avec entre les mains un volant moite et portant sur la route une attention sérieusement défaite par ce profil de statue antique.

Le pire, c'est quand la transformation s'emballe, mais sans aller jusqu'au bout.

On aperçoit des morceaux de chairs qui convulsent, des dents qui semblent prendre plus de place que nécessaire dans une bouche humaine -et c'est obscène, obscène la manière qu'ont ses crocs saillant de repousser ses lèvres, de les rendre plus tendues et plus épaisses- les yeux brillent et la mâchoire craque, le front s'abaisse en un froncement sévère qui les cache presque, le nez s'épaissit et se fait museau -les narines bien larges pour aspirer autant que possible l'odeur qui émane de votre pauvre petit corps moite. Mais il reste des traits humains dans tout ce magma mystique -et c'est ce qui rend cette vision cauchemardesque.

Essayez de conduire sans vous emplafonner un camion après ça.

Et puis la tempête se calme, le visage redevient complètement normal et le seul qui garde un léger ressenti face à cet accès de colère -les jointures blanchies imprimant le volant et des gouttes de sueur, de grosses gouttes chaudes et salées dévalant le front, le cou, l'intérieur des cuisses- c'est le conducteur. Et le conducteur a toujours tort. Donc si vous vous retrouvez un soir coincé dans une voiture avec un loup-garou, faîtes ce qu'il dit -même si c'est un ordre stupide et irrationnel du genre se ranger sur le bas-côté, à la lisière d'une forêt sans fin, alors qu'il pleut à torrent et qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes de trajet pour enfin se mettre au sec.

La main griffue qui se plante sur votre genoux devrait réussir à vous convaincre que c'est une très mauvaise idée de protester.

          Remarque physiologique: le loup-garou est vraiment en phase avec son environnement et sa vessie sensible supporte mal plusieurs hectolitres d'eau clapotant à l'infini sur un toit de voiture. Il est aussi plus pudique qu'il n'en a l'air, et sa modestie l'oblige alors à ouvrir le coffre -déjà rouillé et grinçant, et dont l'intérieur n'a absolument pas besoin d'un surplus d'humidité, merci pour lui- pour s'abriter dessous et se soulager en paix.

A ce stade du devoir je ne peux que prier l'aimable professeur qui verra ma copie échouer sur son bureau de ne pas contacter l'asile le plus proche et de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire en salle des profs entre deux café: il en va de ma sécurité en tant qu'agent infiltré. Car oui -oui, je préfère me considérer en observateur étudiant les mœurs d'une espèce rare plutôt qu'en ado voyeur, les yeux désespérément englués au rétroviseur.

Mon examen scientifique perd de sa superbe quand il s'aperçoit que je l'aperçois et qu'un coup de pied titanesque ébranle ma pauvre jeep trempée. Mon regard se désenglue du miroir -je suis partagé entre entamer un fou rire libérateur et guetter la moindre parcelle de peau nue luisant à la lueur orangée des phares. Cruel dilemme. Se moquer ouvertement d'une créature capable de vous arracher la tête ou lâcher enfin le volant et se retourner le plus silencieusement possible afin de profiter du spectacle? En explorateur aguerri, je suggère de tourner la tête à 90° pour vérifier que la voie est libre avant de pivoter complètement sur le siège et de dissimuler la moitié inférieure de votre visage derrière l'appuie-tête -seul vos yeux doivent être témoins de cet étrange phénomène.

          Précédemment, nous avons pu évoquer l'hypothèse que la chaleur corporelle du loup-garou est bien supérieure à celle de l'homme, et particulièrement volcanique en présence d'un tiers séduisant -ou agaçant. Elle s'élève pour impressionner, pour signifier la puissance de l'hôte au monde entier -en cet instant, elle se déployait autour du garou sous la forme d'une brume épaisse. Il semblerait qu'il veuille dominer l'atmosphère de la forêt, qu'il pense éradiquer la pluie -cette dernière se désintègre en ligament fébrile au contact de la peau brûlante, le loup-garou fume, littéralement, enfume le coffre de la jeep comme une braise ardente oubliée dans l'âtre.

          Elle s'infiltre dans l'habitacle et rampe vers le conducteur -dont la température s’assortit soudainement à celle de la créature. Vous allez également ressentir le besoin de vous rapprocher de la source de chaleur, comme tout mammifère qui se respecte: cet effet secondaire est indolore et sans danger car le sixième sens du loup-garou finira tôt ou tard par se déclencher et la porte du coffre sera brusquement refermée à quelques centimètres de votre nez trop curieux.

Et parfois dessus.

          Il est intéressant de noter qu'une fois le loup-garou soulagé, il n'est plus aussi irritable. Il en oublie même de claquer violemment la portière quand il reprend sa place dans la jeep. Et il demande gentiment à être déposé devant chez lui, comme s'il ne venait pas de pisser à deux mètres de vous avant de ruiner vos sièges avec son jean gorgé d'eau de pluie.

          Et vous démarrez rapidement en ignorant avec tact la braguette qui baille sous la lumière cru du plafonnier -parce que se considérer comme un scientifique ne dispense pas d'avoir un peu de tact.


End file.
